Voltz Wiki:Blocking Policy
Blocking Blocking is the means by which an administrator or bureaucrat prevents a user account or IP address from editing Voltz Wiki. Bans are used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing Voltz Wiki policies. The duration of the ban will vary depending on the severity of that vandalism etc. PLEASE NOTE: The length of the ban is up to the discretion of the banning staff member. Also the warning is only a guideline for all cases and as a result this too will be left to the discretion of the banning staff member. ALSO NOTE: Banning and blocking both refer to the same thing. This list is in no particular order: Ground for Blocking Vandalism Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. This will result in the user responsible being immediately blocked. For more information on our vandalism policy see our vandalism policy page. Spam This is the posting of irrelevant spam links in articles that lead to any irrelevant article on any site, or creating articles which are entirely spam . This will result in the user responsible being warned on the first occasion and then being blocked on any later occasions. Move Vandalism This is where a user moves an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title. This will result in that user immediately being blocked. Inappropriate Account Naming This is when a user creates an inappropriately named account. This could be in terms of user impersonation, insult or just general rudeness and obscenity. This will result in that user being immediately blocked. Disruption These are users who disrupt Voltz wiki, it can be by changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users along with many other possible disruptive action. This will result in the user responsible being warned on the first occasion and then being blocked on any later occasions. Copyright Violations This is where users continually post copyrighted material on to Voltz Wiki. For the first few (up to three) times the user will be warned, but after the first few warnings the user will be blocked. For this please check any information you are getting from websites incase it has been copyrighted. Blanking Pages This is where uses remove everything on a page, it is basically quick trolling. This will result in the user responsible being blocked immediately. Personal Attacks This is where users are attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything). Any people doing this will be blocked. Posting Personal Information About Other People The posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable. This will result in the user responsible being immediately blocked. Sockpuppetry This is the use of multiple accounts to have multiple vanity user pages, influence votes or evade blocks etc. This will result in blocks being handed out to all known accounts immediately. For more information please see our sockpuppetry policy page. Impractical Jokes On Voltz Wiki we are ok with "practical jokes" as long as they are not obsessive and annoying in which case the user responsible can be blocked for disruption. But there are some cases where users make "impractical" or prejudice etc. jokes. These will be classed as disruptive in the case if just being "impractical". But any prejudice jokes, even if not meant, will result in that user being immediately banned. Also any users who claims that they are under 13 years old but in reality are not then they can be banned. COPPA Provision (When a User is Under 13 Years Old) This is when a Voltz Wiki user claims to be under 13 years old. If a user does this all personal information about them is deleted, this is a forced measure to avoid any legal trouble associated with the US Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. The user will then be blocked for being under 13 years of age as per legal requirements and Voltz Wiki staff will report it to wikia staff. Message Wall Abuse This is where a user starts talking about completely unrelated topics on message wall threads or where a user starts to talk on what is obviously a private chat thread between multiple users. Users talking about unrelated topics will be classed as spam and as a result reference they will be warned on the first occasion and then blocked on any later occasions. In the case of talking on private thread users will be warned twice before being blocked. However looking at any message wall threads is ok by all means and it is recommended to: *See what is happening on Voltz wiki, information like this can often be found in chats between staff on Voltz wiki. *Seeing any talk about abusing any policies on Voltz wiki or any set policies by wikia. Category:Policies